


Mirror Mirror on The Land

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Disney Parody, During Canon, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: The Straw Hat Pirates arrived in a land where mirrors were everywhere like a labyrinth. However, the reflections showing another version of them. Disney Animation Parody. No pair/s. Contains mostly dialogues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Mirror Mirror on The Land

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda ; I do not own any of the fairytales that I use in here. I own nothing. I do not own Disney animation.
> 
> Warning: OOC. Short. Plotless. No Pair. Disney animation Parody. Mostly dialogues only.
> 
> Note: I have no intention of bashing any charas in here. Bear in mind that this is just for fun so please don't take it to heart if any of your favourite chara is not suitable for the role I choose.
> 
> In addition, it has no pair/pairs/sharing pairing. I choose a chara to be prince/princess just for fun.
> 
> Thanks to mmlove.1718 for betaing this story!

"Finally! A land at last!" The cook said gratefully as all the Straw Hat's crew preparing for inspecting this new land.

"Yess! Another adventure!" The Captain exclaimed. "Usopp! Chopper! Come on!" The trio running ahead after the snipper and reindeer doctor shouted, "Aye, aye, Captain!"

The navigator gave her command after the cook followed the trio, "Someone, please take Zoro with you, we don't know how long the log pose will need this time so don't go wander too far!"

"I'll take him with me as the oldest here, yohoho!" The musician shrugged, its make the swordsman scowled deeply, hissing, "I'm not a child!"

"But your sense of direction is more supeeer than a child's," said the shipwright while the historian beside him chuckling.

All the crew walked together entering the gate which has the name of the island. Robin read the name while the others entering the gate exclaimed the characteristic of this island.

"So many mirrors!"

A Mirror Land.

There are giants mirrors everywhere after the gate. It's almost like a labyrinth of mirrors not a town in an island. The Straw Hat Pirates walked in awed. Well, mostly. Only Zoro looking around cautiously. He seems noticed the mirror doesn't reflects their image correctly.

"There is something wrong with these mirrors," he warned the others who halted and looking at him. "It doesn't reflect us."

"What are you talking about?" Usopp raised an eyebrow then looking at the nearest mirror on his left. He stared at it closely to find anything weird but it works as normal mirror. Unless...

"Hey, those clothes aren't mine!" The snipper shouted, pointing at the mirror. All the crew gathered around him and each one in the mirror were wearing a different outfit from the one they are wearing now.

"Cool!" Luffy smile excitedly. Chopper noticed one thing, "Hey, there is something above our reflections head. It's a word, I think."

Robin read it and confirmed, "Yes, it's a name."

"A name?" Nami is puzzled.

"Do you know what it is, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked the historian woman who looking around the mirror to search any information. It was found at the bottom of the giant mirror.

Robin explained the names meaning and the roles of each name and adding, "It's said that the name on top of our reflections are the name in a fairytale story. Each mirror shows a different fairytale. It said also if our real name is combine with the fairytale's one it means the person is the main character."

"What does it means, Robin?" Luffy didn't get it.

Robin stand up, walked in front of mirror, facing her comrades. "For example, this giant mirror's title is Pinnochio and Usopp's name," she pointed the name above Usopp's reflections, "was written as Usoppinno. It means Usopp is the main character of these reflections in this fairytales mirror called Pinnochio."

"Amazing!"

They were checking their names on their reflections immediately.

"I'm Jiminy Cricket!" The reindeer exclaimed while Luffy excitedly annouced, "I'm the naughty boy, Lampwick!" The tree hugged by Usopp who proudly stated, "My best buddies!"

"Oh, it's nice," Nami smirked, "Me and Robin are the duo Blue Fairies."

"I'm Geppeto!" Franky dancing with his "SUPPEER" pose. Brook commented, "I'm the owner of Pleasure Island, yohohoho."

Zoro deadpanned stated, "Bearded Puppet Maker Stromboli..." with Sanji mutterring in flat tone too, "...John a sly red fox."

They were forgotten by the others who were checking the other mirrors around.

—0—

Chopper found one and he shouted to them that his name was combined so they stand in front of that mirror.

"Chopperlice!" They read the reindeer name before looking at their reflections' names too.

"I'm the white rabbit!" Luffy laughs at his reflection with long white ears on top of his straw hat. Usopp followed as he shouted, "Chesire cat! Cool!"

"Mad Hatter!" Franky whistling, Brook posing with his sword, "Card Soldier!"

"I'm the Rose," Robin smiled. Zoro and Sanji flatly read, "Tweedledum.. Tweedledee..."

Nami scowled, hands on her hips, eyebrow twitched. "Why am I the Queen of Hearts?"

—0—

Franky walked to the nearest mirror and found his name was combined too. He told the other who circled around him.

"I'm Franky Pan!" He announced proudly to the others as he do his trademark pose, "SUUUPEEEER!"

Robin chuckling, "I'm Wendy."

"And we are Wendy's brothers~!" Luffy and Usopp high faved with Robin.

"Tinker Bell," Nami winked at her reflections with four wings. Satisfied. Zoro smirked, approved his reflections as well, "Captain Hook, uh? Not bad."

"I'm Smith," Chopper exchanging glance with Zoro as Hook.

"Yohoho, I'm the crocodile."

Sanji expressionless muttering, "...The Lost Boy."

—0—

After wandering around, Brook found the mirror which reflect his combined name. The others came to him to check their roles in the mirror of "Merlin".

"Brooklin, yohoho~!"

Usopp gasped in awe, "Arthur...!"

"Who the hell is Kay?" Luffy raised an eyebrow. Franky replied, "It's Ector's son, my reflections. They are the adoptive family of Arthur."

"And mine is Pellinore," Robin shrugged. It didn't bothers her to have his reflection wearing man's clothing. Zoro too, "Sir Bart."

"I'm a wolf!" Chopper said. Sanji whining, "and I'm an owl? Archimedes is an owl! Why I got small roles each time?! What's wrong with these mirror!?"

"I agree, Sanji-kun," Nami glared at her reflections with a name 'Madam Mim', "It must be something wrong with these mirrors."

—0—

Nami determined to find her mirror and she found one after a quite long walk.

"I FOUND MINE!"

She shouted to gathers everyone in front of the mirror. "A princess! Annami!" She smile smugly with Robin chuckling beside her. Reading her name as the Queen, "Elsa."

"Old man..." Zoro sighed as his reflections name was 'Duke of Weselton'. Chopper happily exclaimed that he was, "Sven!" Together with Usopp who was, "Oalaf!"

"Is Pabbie a stone?" Brook quite unamused. Franky loudly sighed, "Oaken..."

"Why am I Hans?!" Sanji turned to Nami, "I have no evil intention to you, Nami-chwan~!"

Luffy laughing, "I'm Kristoff!" Then high fived with Nami who was smirking.

—0—

Not long after that, Robin found hers.

She used her devil fruits power to notified the others. Once again they stand together looking at their reflections.

"My name become Robellen," she chuckled. Luffy is grinning to her after reading his name's reflections, "I'm your father!"

Chopper reads his name, "I'm a chipped teacup!" And Nami beside him told the reindeer hesistantly, "I'm your mother, a Pot?"

"A clock?" Usopp raised an eyebrow unsurely. Sanji as shocked as the snipper muttering, "A candlestick?"

Franky laughing, "Finally! A bad guy! Gaston!" The musician adding, "And I'm your sidekick, yohoho~!"

"Beast," Zoro smirked as he and Robin exchanging amused glances.

—0—

Sanji frozen.

His jaw dropping so low till it touched the ground. Due to this, the crews curious what he saw so they gathered again.

All of them burst into laughter.

"Sanjirella!"

Another round of laughter as Sanji was still on his knees and his palms were touching the ground.

"I'm Fairy God Mother!" Luffy announced proudly. Usopp grinning, "I'm Prince Charming!"

"We are the Steps Sisters," Nami exchanging amused glances with Robin.

"I'm a butler!" Brook posing like a real one as Chopper beside him stating his reflections and Fanky's, "We are the horses!"

Zoro scowled as his reflections, muttering, "...step mother."

—0—

"Ah, it got my name," Zoro said about a mirror. The crews gathers around him and they, once again, brust into laughters. Reading the name of, "Zorora!"

The swordsman scoffed at the cook who was laughing the loudest, "Look at it carefully! You are the villain!"

"WHAT?!" Sanji excitedly saw his reflection names was 'Maleficent' but then groaned, "Villain is cool but WHY AM I CROSSDRESSING AGAIN?"

Robin chuckling together with Chopper and Nami which was three of them were the three little fairies.

"We are the Kings, uh?" Brook said to Franky as both of them grinned, they were the fathers of the sleeping beauty and the prince.

Luffy said in disbelief, "I'm the prince?"

—0—

The next mirror they found, all of them stunned in shocked.

Doubtfulness leaked on his voice as Chopper said, "...Huntsman?"

"...Evil Queen?" Brook said in the same manner. The other six also muttering in harmony,"...dwarfs."

Suddenly, Luffy laughs, "Shishishi!" when he read his combined name, "Luffy white!

However, instead of iconic red apple, his reflections holding a red meat. Sanji realized one person missing, "No prince?"

From their behind, one reflection pop out as the person come closer to the Straw Hats, they saw the name of 'Prince' on top of the person who complained to their captain, "Mugiwara-ya, we need to move to the next island as soon as possible."

"TORAO?!"

The crews were doumbfounded.


End file.
